Dark Golden Light
by daiyaonna
Summary: REPOSTED AU. Bakura has hidden things from his hikari, and Ryou's only along for the ride. Yami and Yugi learn a horrible truth about their lover and their friends. RB, YYYS, and a whole lot more!
1. The Sin Of Forgetting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  I just like to play and amuse myself.

Warnings: Yaoi, weird pairings, lemon, explicit stuff, fluff, sap, and whole bunch of other stuff.  Oh, I forgot to mention: it's AU.  O.o

Parings: Ryou/Bakura (I LOVE them…they are so kawaii together!), Ryou/Malik, Malik/Marik, Bakura/Marik, Yami/Yugi, Yami/Seto, Seto/Yugi, and some that I definitely forgot…I think.  *blush* Oh, yes…Malik/Seto.  *evil laugh* 

Author's Note: Okay, everyone's probably wondering why I decided to repost this fic-let.  Good question!  LOL.  Actually, I really wanted to get this finished, and besides, the characters, I think, are so in depth that I just _had_ to edit it, repost it, and finish it!  Hurray for me!!  So, I hope that those that read Dark Golden Light before are enjoying the changes, and that those who are reading it for the first time, enjoy it.  ^_^

Quick note: //…// represent speech from Yami to Hikari (or whomever).  Likewise, /…/ represent speech from the Hikari.

R&R!

CHAPTER ONE

_~The Sin Of Forgetting~_

        Ryou lurched forward, tumbling out of his bed, as he screamed an unfamiliar name, tears instantly pouring down his cheeks.  He sat sobbing for what seemed like an eternity before he felt warm arms pulling him into an embrace that only made the vision worse.  He'd dreamed about himself, but in a way made him realize that it wasn't _really_ him.  It was his Yami as he had been in his past life during the rule of pharaohs and Shadow Games in ancient Egypt…but it had felt so real.  There had been significant pain and blood everywhere, not to mention the murder of an innocent life on his very hands, and it was just too much for his mind to handle at the moment.  He could sense the strength of the person that held him tightly, rocking him as slowly as if he were an infant, and strong fingers stroked through his sweat-soaked hair, attempting to calm him.

        His slim hands tightened drastically around the powerful neck of his Yami as he sobbed into his chest, a tiny moan of anguish escaping his lips.  Although partially disoriented, he could tell that it was still dark outside, and he had a considerable amount of time left before daylight embarked.  Ryou wasn't sure if he could stand to go back to sleep after having one of his other half's memories, one that was far worse than any of the others.  

The dreams had started almost a month before, and they would not go away.  

A dark voice in his mind whispered to him, cold but understanding.

        //It's alright, Ryou.  Just take a deep breath, and you'll be fine.// Frantically, he shook his head, crying out for some comfort other than _this_.

        /No, I can't…I can't…/ There was a growl of frustration, but he suddenly felt his Yami forcing his anger away.  

Was he trying to actually control his hatred towards him?  

That, no matter how believable it seemed, was a scary thought.

        //Be quiet!  Why won't you listen to me when I'm giving you some good advice, Ryou?  I will not hurt you…trust me!  Just relax, and let the vision pass.//  The white haired youth cringed at the cogently sounding words, but he sucked in a gulp full of warmly heated air, closing his eyes to focus his mind and do as he was told.  The images flashed quickly through his head -from the bed where he had apparently made love to a stranger he could not distinguish, to the scene where he was holding a knife over his head, blood dripping from its tip- and he fell heavily against his Yami, sighing with relief as the pain disappeared.  The demon of the Sennen Ring, which lay against both of their necks in a dull glimmer, released him, standing to depart once again back into the prison he had spent more than five millennia in.

        "No…please, Yami, stay with me.  Don't leave me alone," he begged, the wet trails on his face glistening in the pale luminosity coming from the outside streetlights.  Bakura crossed his arms, compelling his slanted eyes away from his gentler half.  

He could feel his fear through their link, and silently, even if the fragile boy didn't know it, his heart cried out to him from a distance.  

The psychotic spirit sighed heavily, bending down to pull Ryou into his arms once again so he could place him in bed.  The sheets were tangled, almost sticky with sweat, and he had a hard time straightening them.  Irritated with the entire ordeal, he gave up and dragged his other half against him, warming him with his body as he secured him in a tight circle of limbs.

        "Just for tonight, Ryou, and then no more," he murmured in a gruff voice, unconsciously moving to brush a strand of silver white hair out of the other's face as he looked at the serene features of the youth he had been destined to be a part of.  

He was already drifting back into a peaceful slumber, empty dreams conquering his once-frenzied thoughts, and his perfectly shaped cheekbones outlined the silhouette of his beautifully closed eyes.  Not thinking, Bakura's fingertips traced over his relaxed lips and slipped into the edge of his mouth, feeling the dampness of his tongue as he rubbed it across the surface lightly.  Ryou sighed unintelligibly, and he instantly pulled away, looking confused.

        What in Ra's name was he doing?  

His light half was too weak for Bakura to even consider him in any manner other than his personal servant to order around, and besides, there had been only one he had desired that way, and as far as he knew, he had died over five millennia ago.  

The sad reality of it was…he had killed him.  

Leaning closer to nuzzle Ryou gently, Bakura stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the tragedy that had occurred thousands of years ago, the one Ryou had dreamt about, as his eyes burned in the dark.

*        *        *

        _"Master Bakura," a small boy, dressed in thin robes, called, approaching him cautiously as he glared up at him through a curtain of long white hair.  "There's someone here to see you."  A ludicrous smirk befell his lips._

_        "Send him in…and be Ra-damn quick about it, you little urchin!" The brown-skinned child scampered back through the door he had come through as the tomb robber stood, stretching his aching muscles.  _

_His lover always had perfect timing, and he would not expect less of him.  _

_A hooded figure entered a moment later, the scent of musty spices following him as he crossed to him and shoved him roughly against the brick wall behind them.  From beneath the veil, his dark lips tore at the white haired man's throat, savagely sucking and nipping._

_        "I've nearly forgotten what you taste like," he ground out between silent moans of pleasure as Bakura raked his nails lightly over the hidden biceps in his loose flowing clothing.  "The pharaoh and his damn priests tried to stop me at every turn, and I had no choice but to outrun them.  We haven't much time.  Take me before they find us."  There was no hesitation in obeying the breathless plea, and he easily stripped his partner, revealing every beautiful inch of him with haste, even as he put his image into memory.  _

_        He had exquisite golden-white hair that hung past magnificently shaped shoulders to spill over a bronzed chest, smooth and muscular despite his thin frame.  Bakura ran a hand over the dusky pink nipples, making him arch forward, groaning wordlessly, and he continued to slide his hand downward over his perfectly built abdomen until he reached the band of his short kilt.  Sucking in his breath, the other cried out as the barrier between them dropped to the floor and hot fingers enclosed his member, squeezing tightly, almost painfully before stroking it in a long caress._

_        "By Ra…hurry," he gasped, his chest heaving as he felt himself growing closer.  It had been too long without the touch of his talented lover, and by the gods, how he'd missed this.  _

_Bakura pumped him steadily, never faltering in his speed until he felt hips being thrust towards him, and then he stopped altogether, bringing a growl of dissatisfaction from his lover's throat.  Grinning at him, Bakura stepped back and untied the sash encircling his thin waist, letting it flutter to the floor as his own kilt dropped to the dusty earth beneath their bare feet.  The white haired fiend, as naked at the other, walked around him._

_        "How should I take you, my lover?  Against the wall?  On your knees?  What do you want?" He was giving him a choice, though he usually never did, but he didn't seem too interested in that little detail._

_        "I don't care!  Just fuck me!"_

_Bakura shoved him towards the pallet he slept on and pushed him down, taking a position behind him.  Breathing heavily, he filled him with one deep thrust, not preparing him -knowing that he liked it rough the times they were together this way- and although he was stretched beyond capacity, they both cried out in pleasure as he began to move.  Bakura's hand easily found the once-forgotten erection of his partner and began to stroke him in time with his movements, making his name fall constantly from his lips as their tempo increased.  Their thoughts were washed away, and together they raced towards passion's edge, but Bakura refused to release before the other, and just as he thought he would die from the desire coursing through his veins, the lavender-eyed man before him convulsed and released violently into his hand, triggering Bakura's climax as well with one final push._

_        The room soon became quiet, and they pulled apart, collapsing onto the bed, exhausted and sweaty.  Bakura snaked an arm around his lover and pulled him close, brushing strand of his hair -beautiful and exquisitely soft- from his face as he drifted to sleep, snuggled against his warmth.  The dark-eyed tomb robber watched the attractive creature in fascination as his breathing steadied even more, and a small, satisfied smile fell to his lips, greatly contrasting with the shadowed pain in his heart.  He would have remained where he was the entire day, gazing at the man he had chosen as a sexual companion, but something murky cleared his mind of the fantasy, and he soon wriggled from beside him, sliding a sheet over the other to hide his well-toned and proportional body before he dressed._

_        He was not disturbed as a group of the pharaoh's guards charged in, moments later, and he sat stiffly at his table, looking away as they surrounded his lover, and their master entered.  He was regal in the golden crown that lay against his forehead, partially hidden by locks of his shining blond hair, and a cruel smile appeared on his face, his crimson eyes sparkling._

_        "I compliment you on a job well done, my servant.  Did you give him what he wanted?"  Bakura lowered his gaze, nodding as he swallowed bitterly._

_        "Yes, pharaoh, I-"_

_        "Good.  Now, my faithful one, you must do what it was we agreed upon."  From a sheath at his side, the pharaoh withdrew a dagger, holding the blade as he extended the handle towards him.  "Kill him."  _

_Bakura stared back at him, surprise on his face.  _

_They had never talked about **that**!_

_        "No!" He thrust it at him again._

_        "Do it, or I will kill him, and then, I will kill you!" _

_Shaking, he took the knife and clenched it tightly in his fingers as blood slowly drained from his whitening knuckles.  He approached slowly, the priest-like sentinels moving aside to give him room, and his knees almost gave out as the unsuspecting man rolled over, clouded orbs of lavender blinking in confusion._

_        "Bakura?"  He bit his lip and raised the cold metal above his head._

_        "Ra forgive me," he whispered, unaware that tears flowed down his cheeks as he brought the dagger forward, straight into the heart of his lover.  _

_His gorgeous violet eyes flew open, shock filling their infinite depths, and he made a strangled keening sound as blood began to creep down the side of his mouth, a puddle of it gushing from his chest when he removed the weapon.  His wounded companion made no effort to fight against him, even when he turned his head, unable to watch.  _

_Bakura couldn't figure out what was wrong with himself.  _

_He'd killed before, countless times and in even colder blood, but why did this bother him to the extent it made him want to scream like a raving lunatic?  _

_Cold fingers suddenly dug into his skin, forcing him to turn back as another hand enclosed his securely around the knife to stab it over and over into the dying body of the youth on his bed.  He could hear pleading, not realizing that it was his own, and after the pharaoh was satisfied that he had bled enough, he released him, quickly turning to leave, his guards following without a word.  _

_Bakura fell to his knees, throwing the dagger as far away from his as he could as he pulled the obviously dead man into his arms, tears staining his darkly tanned face.  He was covered in blood, both from his mouth and from the ripped gashes in his chest, and the white-haired tomb robber threw his head back, screaming curses as he broke down and started to cry._

_"Please forgive me!  Ra…what have I done?!  I had no choice…I had no choice…" He cried, holding him tightly.  "Malik…"_

TBC-

A/N: HURRAY!  One revision done!  *dances excitedly* Well, I hope this was a little better than what I had before.  Geez, the first version of this was awful.  So many mistakes! (If there are still mistakes in this, please forgive me…I have no beta reader for my YGO stuff.  *pout*)  .  And, besides, I fixed the plot.  *grins* It will be much better and smoother to read.  Also, I can promise even better lemons!  *wink* I'm sure that's what everyone is reading this for, anyway, ne?  *giggles* Okay, you must think I'm insane.  O.o  Please, leave a review for me, it doesn't matter how long it is, though I do like _long_ reviews, and I will love you forever! ^____^

Ryou and Bakura forever!!  :P

[Part 1 of 20]


	2. A Gathering of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Uh...yeah...forgive me for not updating in...well, eternity. -- It's not like I don't have the chapters written. O.o I've just been BUSY. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is where it begins to get AU. :P  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_A Gathering Of Memories_  
  
It was a cloudy morning, much too dark for anyone's liking, but the group of teenagers seemed to ignore it as they trudged to school, smiling at each other and laughing. Ryou was amidst them, eyes following the pattern of his steps and a frown on his face. His Yami hadn't spoken to him since last night, and he had a feeling that it would be a good few days more until he actually did.  
  
Why was it that Bakura had to always see everything as weak unless it involved pain infliction?  
  
Ryou shook his head, lost in his own thoughts, and he didn't see the figure sneaking up behind him until he was locked against a warm body, arms around his throat. He heard a chuckle of amusement and stopped struggling, his cheeks burning a dark red. He had forgotten that he wasn't alone, and it was most likely one of his friends trying to get him to come back to earth.  
  
It had certainly worked.  
  
"Sorry, Ryou, you just looked like ya needed a little excitement," a familiar voice rattled, making him suddenly very self-conscious. There was a definite bulge of muscle in the limbs surrounding him and he noticed a spicy scent that he hadn't before, something that reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Ryou jumped as another poked him in the stomach, bringing him from his strange daydreaming state of shadowed faces.  
  
"Are you alive in there?" That was Honda, there was no doubt about that, and that meant only one thing; Jounouchi was holding him prisoner. He opened one eye to look around and found Yugi crying because he was laughing so hard, and Anzu sighed, shaking her head at the immaturity of the boys.  
  
"I...yes, Honda. I was just -um- thinking," he squeaked out, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when Jounouchi removed his arms and stood beside him.  
  
"Good, 'cause if you hadn't stopped walkin' you woulda went straight inta that." Jounouchi pointed ahead of them towards the raging traffic of students, mostly girls, who surrounded a black limo pulled up beside the curb, shoving each other to have a look at the man stepping out. The blonde groaned excessively loud and slapped his hand to his forehead. "I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean it's only Kaiba, for cryin' out loud!"  
  
But everyone knew Jounouchi was far from right.  
  
Seto Kaiba was a big deal. In fact, he was the biggest deal in Domino City at the moment, and it had nothing to do with his talent at playing Duel Monsters or that he owned a multi-billion dollar corporation, which he ran on the side of finishing an education he really didn't need and raising his younger brother. It only had do with the fact that his lover, unbeknownst to the crowd of ogling fanatics, was standing with them, and there was obviously something important going on for him to show up at a public school, on a Friday morning.  
  
The tall, dark-haired man pushed his way easily through the frenzied circle, making a few of them faint as he put them aside with a touch of his hand, and he walked directly to the others, a serious expression in his cold blue eyes. Ryou smiled as he looked at him, giving him a very brief and silent hello, but Jounouchi did the complete opposite.  
  
He scowled at him, and his fists were clenched as if he was about to fight.  
  
"Whatdaya want, Seto Kaiba?" he mocked, ignoring the warning gaze from Honda and the touch of Ryou's hand on his arm, attempting to hold him back.  
  
Kaiba sneered at him, lighting up his face in a blaze of red.  
  
"It's none of your business, mongrel, so I suggest that you shut your trap," he teased, almost laughing as Jounouchi's face burst into a flame of crimson. Yugi, who almost seemed forgotten among them, stepped forward, tapping Kaiba's arm with his small, slender fingers.  
  
"Don't taunt him that way, Seto," he whispered, ignoring the strange stares from his friends although his cheeks nearly matched the color of Jounouchi's entire visage, giving away his embarrassment. The other smiled tenderly at him before stepping back, giving himself some room.  
  
"I apologize, Yugi," he replied quietly before raising his voice so everyone else could hear. "I have a proposition for all of you. I suggest that you take it while the offer still stands free."  
  
"Before we did that we would have to know what it was," Ryou interrupted before Jounouchi could open his mouth to say anything else insulting. He knew the blonde would unconsciously say something that would start an all-out war, and no one wanted that, especially him; disliked fighting in all its forms. Kaiba stared at him, as if he were from another planet and just shook his head. The white haired youth slapped a hand over his lips to force himself to remain quiet.  
  
How could he have spoken out like that?  
  
What had gotten into him?  
  
The only possible explanation was that part of his Yami's personality was rubbing off on him, which was a very dangerous and scary thing!  
  
"Let's just say I've found an old friend. I need you to show him around, teach him about this filthy place of a school. He refused to come with me, and you're the only people I can actually count on to get the job done, as sad as it sounds."  
  
"Well, who is this punk? Should we even care?" Honda leapt on Jounouchi to keep from saying something nastier, and Kaiba laughed, loving the way the blonde imitated a dog perfectly as he bit at Honda's fingers, trying to get free.  
  
It was certainly amusing, but it was also a waste of his time.  
  
"It seems that you live up to your name, Jounouchi," he muttered, smirking ruthlessly at his own, hidden joke. "If your patience can hold out, I will get him."  
  
"There is no need, Seto. I've made it well enough on my own," a strange voice answered, startling the entire group so that several heads turned to look. When Ryou's eyes landed on the form of the boy speaking, he sucked in his breath, suddenly feeling very faint. His hair hung low on his shoulders, creating a golden sheen around his tanned face, and the orbs that stared back at him were beyond any logical color; they were bright violet, even lighter than Yugi's. A smile formed on his lips as he watched Ryou with partial interest, who was still trying to figure out what he was actually seeing, before turning his attention back to Kaiba and the others. "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Yugi chirped happily, unaware of Ryou's shocked state or the fact that Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda just gaped, their mouths open. "I'm-"  
  
"I know who you are, Yugi Mutou," the stranger murmured softly, his voice lilted with an air that seemed very familiar to the two youths who held Sennen Items in their possession. "Seto has been kind enough to give me a complete background on each of you before I came here."  
  
"That'd only be from his pointa view, I'm wagerin'!" Jounouchi snapped, glaring darkly even as Kaiba turned his back, mumbling something about being back later after school was finished, and without so much as a good-bye, he left.  
  
"I take it that you are Katsuya Jounouchi. Am I correct?" The blonde crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders when he identified him correctly.  
  
"Lucky guess," he retorted, bending over to pick up the backpack he had thrown on the ground earlier. "I'm outta here. I'll see you guys later." He shoved past Honda and Ryou, making his way quickly towards school. The others sighed in exasperation, knowing that Jounouchi -indeed- acted that way, but the newcomer frowned.  
  
"I seem unwelcome in this place. Perhaps I should not have come here."  
  
"Don't let Jou get to you like that. He's in one of his moods, and I'm going to find out why. I'll catch everyone later, alright?" Without saying another word, Honda raced off after him, and Anzu, giving up on the entire situation, continued on towards the old building, excusing herself quietly without giving them a speech on something even more annoying than how 'friendship was important.' Yugi smiled up at the stranger, finally noticing that he was already dressed in the appropriate uniform of a white t-shirt, blue jacket, and pants, but the sleeves of the thin coat were rolled up to the elbows, revealing thin, well-defined arms. The golden bands encasing his slender wrists caught the young Sennen Puzzle owner off- guard.  
  
Why was he wearing that?  
  
"Since you know all about us why don't you tell us something about you? Like your name?" Yugi implied, still grinning even as he brought his hand up to cup the pyramid hanging from his neck in security. Ryou swallowed harshly as he turned his head slightly to stare at him.  
  
There was just something so familiar about him that set off warning bells in the depths of his mind.  
  
What was it?  
  
"It would be my pleasure. I'm Malik Ish- What the hell?!" Ryou had forgotten all about his Yami, and he immediately found Bakura standing about two feet from the newest addition of Domino High after a bright flash of light had blinded him momentarily. The Sennen Ring lay against his chest, the cold metal chilling his skin through the sweater he wore, and he realized that it had been his other half that had made him worry. The demonic spirit scrutinized the boy before him, eyes wide in fascination, but then, he stepped back, spitting on the ground in disgust at his feet. He grabbed him by the open collar of his jacket and pulled him forward, their faces inches apart.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, but it's far from damn amusing! You're not him, and you never will be!" Releasing him roughly, he shoved him away and then disappeared back into the Ring, jolting Ryou with a burst of emotions that enveloped him in a powerful wave. He couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees.  
  
What had that been about?  
  
Why was his Yami suddenly being so open with his feelings and sharing them with him through their connection?  
  
He rubbed his heart as the unconscious thought of it breaking filled him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he managed to ask before he was able to breathe again. When Ryou glanced up, he saw Yugi helping the boy to his feet, and he also tried to stand, but his legs felt like rubber.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
"I'm fine, but what was that?" He heard Yugi laugh, and he used the side of a building to support himself as he got up; his legs didn't seem to want to work. Ryou shook his head, his gaze meeting that of the one who his Yami had just threatened, and a blush flooded his cheeks.  
  
"Trust me. You don't want to know," he replied, glancing up at the clock hanging above Domino High School. "I believe we will be late if we do not hurry. If you would like, I'll show you to your first class, if you know what it is -um- Malik." Malik smiled appreciatively at him.  
  
"That would be much obliged, and I thank you. Give me a minute so I can find the schedule Seto made me." He dug into the pockets of his pants and withdrew a crinkled piece of paper. Grimacing, Malik unfolded it to make out blurry computer print. "I believe it says advanced calculus...huh?! There has to be some mistake! I don't know anything about math...much less that!" Yugi laughed and patted him on the arm.  
  
"It'll be fine. I don't have that class, but Ryou does, don't you?" Ryou opened his mouth to say something but turned another shade of crimson instead, and he nodded his head. "See. You're not the only one that has to suffer through that class."  
  
Malik smiled.  
  
"That's a relief. What else does he have me taking? Chemistry, English, psychology, civ history, physics, business schematics...what the hell is that?" Malik squinted to read the last thing and sighed in relief. "Thank Ra! At least it's something I can do. Physical education...gym," he spoke, laughter in his voice. Ryou glanced over at Yugi to see if he had noticed the exclamation concerning another entity they had never before heard, except in history classes and from their other halves, and he nodded briefly before adjusting the weight of his backpack.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get going, or we're going to be late. I'll see you later, Ryou! It was nice to meet you, Malik!" he called back as he took off running, a smile on his face. Ryou nervously looked around, expecting to find the other gone as well, but it was a wish only his heart made; a very silent wish.  
  
"He seems quite cheerful. What say you about going to -um- advanced calculus?" he asked, sounding hopelessly sad when he mentioned the math class. Ryou shrugged and started to walk, knowing that it was going to be an extremely long, and probably terrifying, day.  
  
TBC-  
  
A/N: I know...not the best of my work, but I'm slowly revising. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me! Other than that...comments, anyone? 


End file.
